


Vine.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Funny, Gen, Hulk - Freeform, Pranks, Screaming, Silly, Stark Tower, Stupidity, Swearing, Vines, green - Freeform, laughing, videos, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovering vines simply spells trouble for the rest of the Avengers, specifically Bruce..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vine.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is shit, I wrote it up in 5 minutes!

Tony uploaded his latest vine, the one proving that Steve could wield Mjolnir. He was still in awe as he watched it, yet it was no surprise that America's star spangled hero could wield Mjolnir's mighty power, really. He'd built up quite a collection by now, let's see..  
He had one of Thor eating enough food for 20 people within 10 minutes, that was.. Horrifying but fascinating.  
Him smoking Clint out of the Tower's vents.. The poor guy had been so dazed as he fell out of the air duct onto his arse.  
He'd also modified Tasha's suit so that it changed colours with her temperature.. She'd almost killed him when her suit turned bright pink in battle!  
He laughed quietly to himself, the others hated his stupid videos, yet Bruce continued to trust him, probably assuming they were too close for him to be a victim..

He grinned as he hid in a cupboard, waiting for Bruce to come out of the kitchen. He checked his camera to make sure it was ready to record when Bruce stepped out. Tony hit record and jumped out behind Bruce, he bellowed "PARKOUR" and shoved his friend down the stairs, laughing wildly like a 5 year old.

2 minutes after he pushed him, an odd grunting could be heard coming from the bottom of the stairs and a worried Tony asking if he was alright.

3 minutes after he pushed him, Tony could be heard whispering, "Shit, I fucked up..", followed by a huge roar. A flash of vibrant green was recorded as Tony screamed. The phone was dropped, landing on its side in time to see Tony pelting down the hallway screaming "I FUCKED UP!!" and the Hulk roaring as he charged after him.

5 minutes after he pushed him, Clint is seen to drop down into the shot, probably from an air vent, doubled up with laughter as he picks up the phone and shouts, "Natasha! I've found something awesome!"

The screen goes black.

Bruce doesn't talk to Tony for a month.

Everybody else laughs about it for weeks, congratulating Bruce and teasing Tony.

Clint sold the video file on eBay for $20,000.


End file.
